


I'll Find you

by Astronautplayingaukulele



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers, abraham - Freeform, glenn - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautplayingaukulele/pseuds/Astronautplayingaukulele





	

The last thing he heard couldn’t be Maggie breathless weeping, he refused to let that happen. He needed to give her one las thing. Something she could hold onto, something she could tell the little life growing inside her. A promise of hope, that’s all that he needed to give. 

There was so much pain to focus on; the sting of the barbed wire, the ache of his skull caving in, the shock of losing Abraham, the agony that came with losing his future with Maggie. Too much to focus on, it all just felt like static.

He spat through the thick, hot, blood rushing over his face trying to sputter out words. The slick liquid slithered down his throat, making it harder to breathe. Negan’s smile was inches away from him, Glenn wanted nothing more than to spit in his face, but he couldn't risk another demise. Negan mocked him just as he started to lose his hearing. 

He tried to look Maggie in the eye, but he could barely see. He shaped his lips so every vowel felt right, he emphasized every constant to sound out the words "Maggie I'll find you." Knowing that there was even the slightest possibility Maggie didn't understand him, that was the worst pain of all. 

Negan turned to everyone, ready to rub Glenn’s torment in everyone’s face. 

“But like I said," he finished his speech with a menacing grin, twisting the bloody slab of wood in his hands, "No exceptions!”

Crack!


End file.
